


The 7th of September

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Parentlock, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: John sets a surprise birthday up for Sherlock, amazed he makes it without him deducing.Turns out he got the date wrong!





	The 7th of September

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> For sherlockian4evr, because she is John here and I am Sherlock hahaha

John crept around the flat for no apparent reason. All the plans he had in place with Rosie were sorted, all the little girl knew was she had to keep quiet. Couldn't tell daddy anything, pops had said. Had to be quiet for days. And she'd managed it!

She had closed her eyes to try and think of something else, if she didn't daddy would be... dededdde... "deducting. Daddy will," she said out loud. 

John passed her the beaker with her juice in and she sipped at. 

"Deducing was the word you were looking for, little one," John ruffled her short blond hair under his hand. "And yes, unless we acted completely normal these last few days daddy will have ruined it!" He finished his sentence with a tickle. "He hadn't yet though."

Rosie laughed. 

"Do you want to help with the cake?"

This time, she stuck her tongue out. 

"No. Thought not. You are too much like your mother for your own good." 

"Help eat it." She said as John scooped her up and put her on the sofa. She didn't really understand the reference to her mum, all she knew was that she had two daddies now. 

John flicked through the channels to find teletubbies. "I know you will," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and left her to the tv. 

John had dragged Rosie around the supermarket a few hours before. They couldn't go the day before because Sherlock would have noticed all the extra stuff lying around the house. 

With a last glance through to the front room where Rosie sat watching telly, he pulled the ingredients out for the cake and set the oven to preheat. 

***

"Surprise!" John and Rosie yelled from the sofa. The little girl sat on the blond's lap, holding a balloon probably too tightly. 

The room was decorated with birthday banners and balloons, of which Rosie had slobbered over many of them. A cake lay on the table, one John had clearly made himself. 

Sherlock glanced around the room, then let his eyes fall on he two on the couch. With that, he couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. He laughed so much he doubled over, holding his stomach. 

After a minute of solid laughing, he fell against the wall and slid down it. He was laughing so much it hurt. 

"What?" John yelled at him, plonking Rosie on the sofa beside him and getting to his feet. 

"M-my... birthday's th-the 7th..." he burst out laughing all over again. 

John closed his eyes and dry washed his face, he pulled his phone from his pocket already knowing what he would see. Wednesday the 6th. 

"You arse hole!" He leant over and whacked the detective on the arm. 

"What?" Sherlock managed to choke out around his tears and giggles, absently rubbing at his arm. "How is it my fault you forgot your boyfriend's birthday?" He managed to pull himself up to his feet and wrapped his arms around the doctor, kissing his ear. "It's ok John. I still love you."


End file.
